Soma-kun, wake up!
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Tadokoro, bukan begitu caranya membangunkan seseorang," Soma berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, khas orang baru tersadar dari alam mimpi.


**Shokugeki no Soma © Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki | Yukihira Soma & Tadokoro Megumi | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: OOC maybe? I should've put it into T+ rated tapi gak ada. Mau masukin jadi Rated M tapi ini masih aman buat teenagers, i guess? wkwkkw. Yah, tolong kasih tahu aku kalau-kalau salah menempatkan rate! xo**

* * *

Pagi yang tergesa-gesa baginya ketika ia harus bangun kesiangan.

Tadokoro Megumi merapikan dirinya dengan gesit. Setelah merasa cukup, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia ingin langsung menuruni tangga sebelum sebuah pemikiran terbersit dalam benaknya dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Soma- _kun_ apa sudah bangun?" gumamnya pelan. Megumi lantas mengubah arah tujuannya menuju kamar lelaki yang bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Asrama _Polar Star_ terlihat lebih sepi dibanding biasanya. Mungkin karena penghuni yang lain telah terlebih dahulu berangkat -Ia kesiangan, ingat?

Tanpa ragu, dibukanya pintu kamar pemuda itu untuk yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Yukihira Soma yang masih terlelap.

Ia menghela napas. Sudah menduga bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Si lelaki bersurai merah memang akhir-akhir ini sering memaksakan diri. Megumi amat tahu bahwa Soma selalu tidur dini hari demi menguji resep-resep baru miliknya. Dan itu sebabnya lelaki itu sulit bangun setiap pagi.

Dengan perlahan ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Yukihira Soma. Ia langkahkan kakinya hati-hati menuju ke arah pemuda itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak, sebersit rasa ragu dan malu menghampiri, sebelum teringat bahwa mereka sudah sangat terlambat dan rasa panik mulai menguasai dirinya. Tak peduli akan kecanggungan yang tadi sempat menerpa, diguncang-guncangnya tubuh lelaki itu. Megumi mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke atas perut Soma lalu menekannya sekuat tenaga.

Namun pemuda itu tak terganggu sedikit pun. Soma hanya mengerang sedikit lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dengan lelap.

Gadis berkepang dua itu menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari-cari jam yang merupakan alat penunjuk waktu. Saat melihat bahwa mereka telah terlambat lebih dari tiga puluh menit, ia tambah tak bisa tenang.

"Soma- _kun_! Soma- _kun_ bangun! Ini sudah siang!"

Sebenarnya, ia merasa tak tega mengganggu kedamaian sang pemuda. Apalagi bila menilik dari kantung mata lelaki itu yang tak bisa berbohong.

Tanpa perlu membuka mata, pemuda itu lantas melilitkan lengannya ke pinggang gadis bersurai biru tua dan menariknya keras hingga perempuan itu jatuh menimpa dirinya.

Kedua tangan Megumi yang sebelumnya bersarang di atas perut Soma, kini berada di dada lelaki itu, menahan agar jarak mereka tidak semakin melekat.

Kedua pipinya memerah, terbakar oleh rasa malu yang membara. Bukankah ini terlalu _intim_? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saja!

"Tadokoro, bukan begitu caranya membangunkan seseorang," Soma berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, khas orang baru tersadar dari alam mimpi.

Pemuda bernetra madu itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Megumi, hidungnya menghirup aroma gadis itu yang selalu menyegarkan. Sebelah kelopaknya yang tadi terpejam, kini membuka, "Tapi begini."

 _Cup._

Ditempelkannya bibir miliknya ke atas bibir mungil milik gadis itu dalam sekejap. Soma menyesapnya perlahan sebelum ia kembali menarik Megumi hingga terjatuh ke sisinya. Walau begitu, tangannya tak pernah lekang dari pinggang ramping milik si perempuan bermarga Tadokoro. Ia mendekapnya erat seolah tubuh gadis itu adalah guling yang biasa dipeluknya kala tertidur.

'Heeehh, _nani_?!' batinnya memekik.

Ap-apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Pemuda itu barusan mengecup bibirnya?! Dan kini memeluknya erat?!

Yukihira Soma... apakah lelaki itu melakukannya dengan sadar?

Demi Tuhan, Megumi ingin pingsan sekarang juga!

"Tadokoro, aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Hari ini kita membolos saja ya?" Setengah mengigau, Soma berucap.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis itu, si lelaki bernetra madu kembali melanjutkan mimpinya. Dengan dagu yang menahan pucuk kepala sang perempuan dan kedua lengan yang senantiasa melilit tubuhnya. Ia memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin sembari memeluk Megumi.

Megumi menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun apalah daya di kala dekapan hangat Yukihira Soma terlalu memanjakannya.

Gadis itu ingin bangkit tetapi tak kuasa melawan rasa kantuk yang kini mulai menyergap dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas lelah dengan kedua netranya yang mulai terpejam.

Mungkin lelaki itu benar, mereka sebaiknya membolos saja hari ini. Karena ia pun sama lelahnya.

 _Dan karena... pelukan Yukihira Soma merupakan tempat sempurna baginya untuk melepas penat._

Ups, tapi jangan bilang-bilang, ya.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: omaigaaaddddddddd akhirnya aku bisa nulis tentang mereka uhuhuhu i'm so glad:') Pokoknya i'll ship them no matter what! Bahkan walaupun harus tenggelam aku akan tetap berada di kapal merekaaa /menangsi bahagya/ so guys kalo dari kalian ada yang mengkapalkan pairing ini juga, please tell me already. You can contact me via pm and i'll reply it with love /ea/ Mari kita fangirlingan dan ngemaso bersama! /g. Oya btw aku terinspirasi scene Megumi ngebangunin Soma tidur itu dari -entah di episode berapa season berapa (antara s1 atau s2 sih, tapi aku lupa tepatnya yang mana) ya pokoknya kalo gak salah Soma susah banget dibanguninnya dan akhirnya nyaris telat buat dateng ke Shokugeki terus Megumi bilang, "Aku juga tak bisa membangunkannya. Seharusnya kuseret saja, ya." Ya ampun muka my darling Meguminya itulooooh, cute abis! Hahaha. Ini kayaknya A/N terpanjang yang pernah kutulis lol sebagai permintaan maaf aku kasih bonus deh di bawah /apaan

* * *

 _ **Bonus.**_

* * *

Soma mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengadaptasikan netranya terhadap cahaya yang ada. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidurnya kali ini lebih lelap daripada biasanya.

Cukup lama membuatnya tersadar bahwa ada sebuah -sesosok- gadis dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Eh, tunggu?

Sesosok gadis?

Dalam pelukan?

Dengan segera, ia membulatkan mata. Seakan lupa pada waktu, –persetan dengan jam berapa sekarang, apakah mereka telat atau bahkan tidak berangkat- lantas dipandanginya lamat-lamat raut wajah yang kini masih terlelap di hadapannya.

Sungguh terlihat manis dan polos. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengelus pipi gembil itu dengan perlahan.

Diarahkan telapaknya untuk mengusap lembut wajah sang gadis, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar membuatnya tidak terbangun.

Rupanya Tadokoro, toh? Tak ia duga, perempuan yang kerap bertingkah canggung dan kikuk itu ternyata bisa nampak seindah ini.

―Atau lebih tepatnya, Soma tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu bisa terlelap dalam kungkungannya?

Bagaimana ceritanya hingga gadis yang selalu mengepang rambutnya itu bisa berakhir tertidur di sampingnya?―

Sejujurnya, dalam batin, lelaki itu berpikir. Jika saja ia bisa menyaksikan Megumi yang mengurai rambutnya saat terlelap seperti ini, pasti akan membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan.

Ah lihat, tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam sekolah kini menggeliat kecil di dalam dekapannya, membuat Soma seakan ingin melindungi gadis itu dari segala jenis gangguan yang dapat mengusik kedamaiannya.

Gestur-gestur yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu mampu menyihirnya hingga nyaris kehilangan fokus.

Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah memikirkan Tadokoro Megumi sejauh ini. Tetapi kini ia menyadari bahwa seluruh hal yang terpahat di diri sang perempuan, sempurna.

Wajahnya yang _innocent..._

Tubuhnya yang hangat...

Bibirnya yang pink dan sedikit terbuka, membuatnya ingin mengecupnya saja...

 _Mengecup..._

Heh? Bukankah tadi Soma juga bermimpi menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Tadokoro Megumi?

Sepertinya, Yukihira Soma butuh untuk membersihkan otaknya.

* * *

 _ **Literally Fin.**_


End file.
